Dragon Wars
by Alanna101Magic
Summary: 400 YEARS BEFORE FAIRY TAIL! Find out who the dragon king really was and what Zeref had to do with the creation of Arcnalogia. (cover art will be posted soon) WARNING: RATED MATURE FOR A REASON


The black haired teen smashed his flaming fists against the boulder making it crumble to the ground. He grinned in amusement.

"You shouldn't destroy things needlessly. Didn't Igneel teach you that as well? Or did he only teach you how to make a mess?"

The boy turned around to look at a pink haired teenager. Her long cherry pink hair bobbed in the slight breeze. Her arms crossed over her chest as she gave him a glare.

"It's only a boulder," he grumbled.

"I don't care. You'd think that since your finally eighteen that you would have gotten some brains but nope."

He turned from her and looked to the sky, "It's been twelve years since my parents passed. I think its about time dragons disapeared forever."

The woman rested her hands on her hips, "I surely hope you're not including the one's that are on our side."

He turned and walked towards her with a smile, "Of course I'm not talking about them."

The two embraced, her sweet scent wraping around his smell of burning coal.

"Promise me you won't die," she whispered.

"I won't, I promise Mei. I promise that I will always be with you."

Mei, the pink haired woman pulled him closer, "You better not Aden Dragneel."

With that the black haired man, Aden, leaned foreward and kissed Mei sweetly on the lips. He pulled away only for a moment to look into her deep green eyes. She pulled him back to her lips and they continued.

A loud roar from over head made the two pull apart. Wind rushed around them, trying to push the two off their feet. A great red dragon landed in front of the two and Aden rushed foreward.

"Igneel!" he shouted with a slight joy.

"There's a meeting to the west with our allies. Or did you to get lost in each other's arms and forget that?" grumbled Igneel.

"Well are you going to give us a lift there or do we have to walk Igneel?" questioned Mei.

Igneel glared at her, "Don't use that tone with me Mei Shant. But the two off you better hop on or we will be rather late."

Mei smiled at Igneel when his attention was no longer on her. She than ran towards him and hopped onto the great dragon's back. Aden jumped on right after, suddenly they were off.

Aden sat behind Mei, her back pressed against his chest. The wind whipped across their faces leaving a chill. They were climbing higher and higher towards the mountains. Aden leaned closer resting his head on Mei's shoulder while his arms were wrapped around her.

Mei had lost her parents when she was a young child just as Aden had. From there the two had both been taken in by a dragon. Igneel the king of flames had found Aden while Burgh the great lightning had raised Mei. Burgh had recently disappeared to go looking for a disturpence he had seen in a dream. None of the other dragons had belived him so Burgh had gone alone.

The three kept their eyes focussed on the world below them. And soon they found a meadow where a crowd was gathered, humans and dragons alike. Igneel landed in whirl of dust and wind. Mei and Aden slid off his back and walked towards the group who seemed to be arguing.

"What the hell is going on!?" Aden shouted at them when they were close enough.

A brown haired man replied in a panic, "It's here Aden. The thing even dragons worry about. We should be worried about it not about the other dragons."

"Frost must have been smoking something Aden there's no such thing as the darkness it's only a dragon legend." Responded another slayer. The dragons within the cirlce sat silently as the humans fought amongst themselves.

Aden became infuriated with the conversation. Mei suddenly snapped her fingers creating a spark and a large boom that defend everyone for a few seconds.

"Shut up, all of you," Mei commanded.

Aden stepped foreward into the cirlce. "We all know the dragons are heading this way from the east. And now is the time for battle not crazy talk or fighting amongst ourselves. We will soon end this battle and live in a world where humans and dragons alike can live in peace. This cycle of death needs to stop and we are the only ones who can stop it, so are you all going to sit here and talk about pointless things or are you going to fight with me?"

"Wise words."

They all turned, including the dragons, who could have snuck up on this group of great warriors? A dark haired boy wearing a monk like robe stood before them. Something seemed to catch in Mei's throat.

"Would you like some help?" asked the young man who reveiled a young woman standing behind him. She had long blonde hair and was at least half his height.

The group looked at the two seemingly normal humans in amazement and then confusion. All but Aden, Mei, and Igneel.

Aden just smiled, "Any help is good. But do you know what your going up against?"

The boy nodded, "Of course, dragons."


End file.
